31 Days of Christmas
by MyelleWhite
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots for the December Christmas Challenge. One a day until New Years! Can be seen as slash but is mostly just friendship. DEC 8: holmes blows up 221b DEC 9: Allergies DEC 10: Boxing with McMurdo
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's nice to be back to writing for the original Sherlock Holmes...which is to say, I have started to write for Sherlock BBC of late and I'm happy for the opportunity to write a few pieces for Holmes and Watson, not Sherlock and John.

This 'opportunity' I speak of is, of course, the Christmas advent calendar challenge. That means one drabble or one-shot for each day of the month until new years.

Enjoy and please review!

-Myelle

VVVVVVVVVV

Prompt: FLIGHT

It was as if Holmes knew exactly what I was thinking. He always did, I thought with a hint of resentfulness. Sometimes I was thankful of this for it meant I did not always need to tell my dear friend when I disapproved of his more destructive habits.

I was not thankful for this. He sensed my unease as we peered over the edge of the cliff that led to a great chasm below us. The waterfall beside us roared with a cry of brutality.

He knew I was wondering what it would be like to fall over the edge, as he had led me to believe he had at Reichenbach in 1891. I could imagine the water like mist beside my body as it hurled itself further down, cutting through the air and crashing into the water, twisting, turning-

"What do you think it's like to fly, Watson?" Holmes asked, interrupting my thoughts. I haven't the slightest why he would ask if he already knew what I was thinking.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, playing the fool.

"As we stare out over the edge, you cannot help but imagine what it would be like to fall over. It would feel like flying, I imagine."

"Such words make me uncomfortable, Holmes. After your charade at Reichenbach, I had hoped to never again be faced with the falls. Now here we are, not at Reichenbach, mind, but I am equally uneasy."

Holmes seemed to understand. Not saying anything, he took a step away from the edge.

Since the day when my companion had supposedly perished, I had feared every aspect of cliffs and waterfalls, and similar things. When Holmes came back, I swore to myself to be like a guide for him. In matters of detective work, he had a first rate mind. In matters of personal safety, he was lost.

"I apologize, my dear Watson. I had forgotten the effect that my disappearance had. I hadn't taken into consideration hat you may _still _be effected."

"It is fine, I assure you. However, if it would be manageable, could you take another step from the edge? I would be much obliged. Are we almost done here?"

"I finished my observations long ago; I was merely enjoying the view. Let us return to Baker Street where we are on safer ground."

As I walked away, my companion followed me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I did not look back at him or the falls, for the last time I did had been the last time I would see him for three long years. Beautiful as the waterfall was, I was content never to see it again to keep my friend by my side.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Please review and/or subscribe! There will be a prompt for every day until new years. I'm not sure what tomorrow's is, but you can subscribe and find out!

Sincerely,

Myelle

P.S.- It's good to be back to writing for the original stories. If however, you watch Sherlock BBC, check out my other works! There are lot of them...including a Christmas segment to my story called "Everlasting"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Much obliged, and please keep them coming!

Today's prompt was NOT easy. I have NO idea if I did it right but whatever, it made a story and thats what prompts are meant for.

Enjoy!

-Myelle

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Prompt: "ELEMENTARY MY DEAR WATSON" – IN AN UNSUSPECTING WAY

I watched as my companion paced the room excitedly. I had already asked if he was on a case, and his answer was a genuine no. I didn't believe him.

"Holmes, what on earth are you doing pacing about like that? Sit still, man. You are lying when you say you are not on a case."

"No, Watson, I am doing an experiment. This one is a bit unusual and requires more thinking. It's a bit stranger than the previous experiments."

"I highly doubt that." I said, almost under my breath, but making sure Holmes could hear me. I could not fathom why he paced the way he did. It does nothing to aid the mental process and it annoys me to no end.

It was merely a half hour before I could not possibly take the distraction anymore. I had been on the same page of the daily newspaper for the entire morning. My patience was drawing in on itself with exponential speed.

"Holmes, you really must stop."

He did and without a word, he went to retrieve his syringe and seven percent solution of cocaine. This grated my nerves incessantly for he knows what I think of his harmful habit.

"Holmes, what do you suppose you are doing? As your doctor-"

"Stop with that. If I want this then I shall have it. I am not a child, Watson. I know it's detrimental to my health and to your tolerance but you are not going to stop me."

He took up the syringe and filled it with the solution. I shrunk further into my seat, allowing my frustration to show, hoping he would recognize it and stop. It didn't. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I am positive Holmes was actually trying to make me angry.

He glanced at me before taking a deep breath in and pushing down slightly on the needle.

"Please, stop this."

To my surprise, he obeyed...then he smiled, making sure I was watching, and pressed the rest of the damnable liquid into his veins. I sighed and pressed a hand over my eyes in surrender of his vices. If he knew how much he truly bothered me with his constant use of cocaine, he would surely stop.

To my utter disappointment, Holmes picked up his violin and instead of playing the beautiful melodies I knew he was capable of, he chose to scratch away on the wretched thing.

"Watson." He said, demanding my attention.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"I have made a descision on our behalf. I believe it best if I move out." I stood up in surprise. He continued, "I have acquired a flat on the other side of the city and needless to say, that means I will no longer need you for my cases. You were never really much help anyways."

Holmes stood up and walked to where I stood, testing my reaction.

I knew I'd regret it, I really did, but it needed to be done. I folded my fist and brought it back, swinging it around to hit Holmes' jaw.

As if he couldn't possibly surprise me any more today, instead of a look of hurt or anger, he smiled. I was clueless as to what was happening to my friend.

"Good job, Watson!" he said excitedly. "Two hours and thirty two minutes!"

"For _what,_ pray tell?"

Holmes rubbed his jaw and I smirked with satisfaction, feeling ashamedly proud of myself.

"My experiment today was to test your reaction time to anger. You didn't know, of course, because that would only ruin the results. I hypothesized it would take you one hour, but clearly your patience outstood my supposition."

"This was an experiment?" I said questioningly, "How could you possibly have known that I would react angrily? I could have been sad or hurt..."

"Elementary, my dear Watson! I knew that if I were to arrange my actions in a particular order, you would respond how I wanted you to."

The man was infuriating but I had to admit, I was never bored.

I refused to apologize for striking him. I felt it was well deserved. No matter how much I cared for him, he could be quite _maddening_.

VVVVVVV

Ha! Get the pun at the end? Anyways, I know I'm lame. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! This prompt was much more fun! I hope you liked where I went with it! Please eview at the end!

-Myelle

VVVVVVVVV

Prompt: MRS. HUDSON GETS CREATIVE IN PREPARING A CHIRSTMAS DINNER THAT HOLMES, WHO IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CASE, WILL BE GTEMPTED INTO EATING. WHAT DOES SHE MAKE? IS IT SUCCESFUL?

"Mr. Holmes, it is Christmas Eve and we _will _dine together. I cannot physically force you but I strongly advise you join Doctor Watson and I." Mrs. Hudson begged of her tenant.

"I am nearly coming to a close on my most recent case and you and Doctor Watson both know I do not eat whilst working. It weakens brain function, something I cannot afford to lose."

I gave him a pointed look, knowing full well why he didn't want to eat with us.

"He is only joking Mrs. Hudson, he will be joining us. I shall bring him down in about ten minutes."

Our old landlady, looking quite solemn, turned and left for her flat downstairs. I felt a bit sorry for the woman as I knew just how much work she had put into preparing Holmes a dinner he would enjoy.

"Holmes, you really ought to go down for dinner tonight. It's Christmas Eve. The case can wait and aside from that, she worked in the kitchen all day so you would enjoy dinner too. The entire meal is catered to your liking. You cannot possibly refuse!"

"I can and will, my dear Watson. I chose not to attend dinner and you shan't compel me to do so. You know my reasons."

Yes, I knew very well why Holmes refused to eat. He often used the excuse of losing brain function by using energy to digest food. That was, of course, entirely wrong. The real reason is because Holmes happens to dislike most foods. There are only a few he enjoys, most of them being sweets. Sherlock Holmes, world's first and only consulting detective, has an incredible sweet tooth.

"How, Watson, can she possibly know my favourite foods in the first place? I despise-"

"I know you do. I told her so. If she hadn't known, she would have never been able to tempt you with coming to dinner. I have a feeling you will very much enjoy what she has prepared. Shall we?"

Holmes looked at me a long time and I could see him slowly giving in. He did, and followed me down to Mrs. Hudson's dining room where she had planned our meal to be held.

In front of us, laid out on a table, was a variety of sweets: cakes, biscuits, Christmas desserts...

Holmes looked on with a strange expression of awe.

"You made a dinner of...sweets?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, you won't touch any of my other cooking. I've made a separate dinner for Doctor Watson and myself, as your meal can hardly be called a dinner. In any event, Happy Christmas, Mr. Holmes."

Holmes kissed the fine woman on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Mrs. Hudson."

VVVVVVVVVV

Thank you to everyone so far who has reviewed and subscribed! I hope you enjoyed day three of thirty-one! Please review!

-Myelle


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! Welcome to day four of the prompts! This one was really fun. I didn't quite understand the Babel part but whatever; I got the gist of it.

-Myelle

VVVVVVVVVVV

Prompt: DRABBLE, DRABBLE, THE TOWER OF BABEL, LESTRADE MAKES A JOKE THAT ADDS TO THE RAMBLE.

"You cannot force the man to speak! If he said does not know, then he is obviously not privy to that information!"Gregson shouted at Holmes.

"If you would pay attention and use whatever brain power can scour from your empty head then you would see he is lying!"

Both men's patience was wearing thin as they fought over how to properly question one of our 'victims' of a crime. He cannot really be called a victim...such an odd case this was.

The man and his wife hired a cook and one day the cook disappeared along with every spice they owned. I cannot imagine what he would need them for and neither could the couple. They were puzzled by the cook's crime but left it as is and tried to forget the strange occurrence. They only called in the police once they had bought an array of new spices and herbs and found them missing as well.

Lestrade and I watched as Holmes and Gregson bickered with each other. We were quite entertained and in a joyful mood. There were no corpses or serious blackmailing of any kind to deal with.

"A bit of a _spicy _situation, eh Watson?" Lestrade said, laughing and nudging my side. I couldn't help but laugh at his bad joke.

Holmes and Gregson continued to bark at one another for at least another ten minutes. Perhaps it was time to stop this. It was losing its fun and I could see Holmes was now in a heated mood. I wonder how long they have been arguing for. I asked Lestrade.

"I haven't got my watch. I lost it and was going to look for it but couldn't find the time."

He laughed at his own joke again. The man was a good friend of mine but his sense of humour was getting worse and worse by the minute. It was nearly intolerable.

"You're in high spirits today." I remarked languidly.

Holmes called out to the husband again, interrupting my exasperation.

"How would you describe your cook? Not a physical description, I believe you have already given that to Gregson here. How would you describe his personality?"

The man took a second to think and then answered: "He was, really, the best type of person. At least I thought so. He was a very good cook. As cooks come and go, he was the best I've seen yet."

"And as cooks come and go, he went!" Lestrade said.

I couldn't help but laugh as Holmes and Gregson groaned in irritation.

VVVVVVVVVV

Yeah, yeah, I know it wasn't very funny but please review!

-Myelle


	5. Chapter 5

CAN BE SEEN AS SLASH! Both men are a bit OOC in this prompt.

-myelle

VVVVVVVVVVV

Prompt: HOLMES HAS A BAD DAY AND COMES HOME TO FIND ONE OF WATSON'S ARMY BUDDIES HAS DIED IN BATTLE

I could tell, as Holmes walked into the flat, that he had a bad day. It couldn't have been worse than mine.

Holmes threw himself into the chair opposite me and began to go on about his failed attempt to follow a lead and something about Scotland Yard's incompetence. He did not notice me holding in my own problems, my tears.

A friend of mine from the army...well friend is a bit of an understatement; he was a brother to me. Anyways, a mutual friend called on me earlier to tell me he had died in battle. John Breckenridge was his name. He was the bravest damn person I had ever met on or off the field. Time and time again he had saved me from nearly being killed. When I was shot he was the one to get me to help before I had the chance to die, as I would have done had he not been there.

Now he was gone. Part of me tells myself it was my fault.

Holmes stopped talking and focuses his attention on me. I tried harder to not show emotion but I knew I was a lost cause. I would _not _cry in front of him I told myself...to no avail.

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed, unable to control it. My body ran itself and took no order from me as I continued to tell myself to stop. I was hopeless.

In a matter of seconds I found myself being comforted by my friend's hands rubbing my back, holding me closer. He whispered that it would be okay, but he didn't know what it was I was crying about.

He asked.

"Watson, whatever is the matter? Have I offended you?"

"No, no, not by any means. I have had some rather disturbing news delivered to me today and I apologize if my reaction surprises you. I simply cannot hold it in anymore. One of my best friends from my days in the army has died on the field. My heart tells me there was nothing I could do but I still wish I had been there. It is foolish of me to think such things when I am safe here in Baker Street but I believe I could have prevented it."

Holmes sat beside me almost awkwardly, unsure of what to say. I didn't need him to say anything.

"Watson..." he began. "You have always been one to follow your heart and if it tells you that there was nothing you could do then you are right. There was no way to prevent it. If you had been there, who is to say you could have stopped his death from happening? I'm afraid I am not very good at wording emotional thoughts but I am very glad you are here and safe. If you had not come to London after being shot, I would never have met you and you have proven to be most important in my cases and in my life. You may not have been there for your friend, but you are here for me and that means more to me than anything in the world, whether you know it or not."

I nodded, unsure of what, exactly, to say to that confession. Holmes rubbed my shoulder a few times before saying he would give me a few minutes and then disappearing to his room.

Losing a friend was painful and the hurt would always be there, but having a friend like Holmes to help me through my troubles was greater in every way.

VVVVVVVVVV

AHH! Just received tomorrows prompt! I have to tell you all what it is as im very excited!

Wait, no, I'm not going to tell you... I'll keep the surprise but I'll give you a hint:

Tomorrows prompt involves Reichenbach!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I sincerely apologize for yesterday's lack of update...I am sick Here is December 6th's update and the 7th and 8th will be up tomorrow. It's my day off so LOTS of time!

-Myelle

VVVVVVVVVV

Holmes opened his Christmas gift and smiled immediately. He had been trying to guess where it was hidden in our Baker Street flat for months. I had hidden it well, judging by the genuine surprised expression he wore.

"I have been looking for this for years!" He exclaimed.

"I found it accidentally from a man who knew not its worth."

Holmes turned the rare Sarasate violin Concertos over in his hands, examining the sheets of music and smiling down at them as if they were the most wonderful gift in the world.

"I cannot thank you enough." He said and looked up at me.

His joyful appearance slowly faded away until I was back to reality and away from my daydreams in my home. My _empty _home. Mary dead, Holmes lost forever. This is my first Christmas without them.

I imagined what it would be like to have given Holmes my gift. He would smile and be so grateful. We would give our greetings to Mrs. Hudson before settling down for a nice festive dinner.

I could not get over how much I missed them both, my wife and my best friend, but especially my friend who had suffered such a horrible death. It could have been prevented.

I continued to stare at the music in my hands, knowing I would never hear it. I didn't want to.

In my empty house, in my empty living room, I dropped the music and cried into my empty hands. My heart, as was everything else these days, was empty and would always be.

VVVVVVVVVV

Sad, I know...tomorrows should prove to be interesting.

omH


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry for the delay on the chapters! I HAVE GOOD REASON THOUGH! I went to the Sherlock Holmes 2 premiere and SAW STEPHEN FRY! I wasn't as excited to see anyone else...there are lots of stars in the film but I wasn't there for them. I am totally in LOVE Stephen fry and he called me a darling. It was awesome!

So here you go, the next three chapters. (December 7) 8 and nine will be up as soon as I type them

-Myelle

VVVVVVVVV

Most of this is dialogue.

Prompt: Holmes DISCOVERS THAT BEING A DOCTOR IS MUCH LIKE BEING A DETECTIVE: YOU NEED TO DEDUCE THE DIAGNOSIS.

"Come, Watson! Lestrade has a case for us!"

"I refuse to join you today, Holmes. I'm ill."

Holmes had wandered into my room, without a knock, to wake me up. I pulled up my covers higher and attempted to ignore him.

"Ill? But you were fine yesterday."

"No, I was _becoming _ill yesterday. Today I _am _ill. I refuse to go with you. I need rest."

"Then I shall stay also. I am sure Lestrade and his team can solve the case by themselves. I simply said I would assist to shake my boredom. What can I do for you, Watson?"

I thought of anything I needed and asked for a glass of water. When Holmes returned with it, he regarded me carefully.

"So what is it that is wrong?"

"Why don't you deduce it? You're the detective."

"You're the doctor." He said.

I took the water and watched as he gave in and began to deduce my illness. He lifted my arms and felt at my skin.

"Warm forehead, cold hands. Sweat. Not food poisoning because now that I think of it, you haven't eaten for a while. You don't have a raspy voice, so not a sore throat. A sore throat usually comes with a cold so I don't think it is a cold. I believe, my dear Watson, that you have the flu."

"See? Look at that, you got it right. You could have been a great doctor, Holmes. Perhaps in another life you were one."

"To be a doctor you need compassion and that is something I can afford to live without. Good day, Watson. Do not hesitate to call if you need anything, but I would rather not catch you flu. I shall be downstairs."

With that, he left. I turned back over in my bed and slept.

VVVVVVVVVV

Next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, no excuses this time...I didn't update because I was lazy. I apologize

VVVVV

Prompt: WRITE ABOUT AN OCCASION WHERE Holmes BLOWS UP 221B

"Watson!" Holmes yelled from his room. It sounded urgent and I rushed to his side.

I saw the bubbling chemicals that were mixing in a rather odd way and suspected that something had gone terribly wrong in his experiment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Get Mrs. Hudson and take her outside. You have to leave right now! I will meet you in front of the house."

I obeyed, inferring that what he asked was necessary to our safety. Mrs. Hudson did not protest and came outside with me. I grabbed her coat from the door on our way out so she wouldn't freeze.

We waited for Holmes to come outside to give us an explanation. I guessed that it had something to do with the chemicals. Perhaps a toxic gas was created in the process of whatever he was trying to create.

Before my thoughts would allow me another guess, I heard a loud bang and a crash from the house. I looked up to where Holmes' window was and it had been shattered.

In a moment of panic, I ran towards the house and up the steps to our flat where I found Holmes half on the floor, half draped over a chair. It was evident he had been on his way out when the explosion hit.

"Come on, get up. I'll help you." I coaxed. He looked incoherent and was certainly acting like it.

I helped him outside and sat him on the ground where he could gather his thoughts and pull himself together. He took a few deep breaths and was back to normal.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals."

Mrs. Hudson interrupted my next thought.

"Accident or not, that is coming out of your rent!"

VVVVVVVVVV

Next one should be up soon...please REVIEW!

-Myelle


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

WARNING: this prompt is short and is really quite awful. It has no plot, not point, and no real ending. I don't know what I was thinking but clearly I can think of nothing better. I've tried.

VVVVVVVVVV

Prompt: ALLERGIES

"Are you okay, Holmes?"

I looked at my friend with a doctor's eye. His nose was turning red, he was sneezing and he was scratching a lot. We had been working on a case in a strange, and quite dirty, house that must have had a million diseases crawling around within its walls.

"Fine, Watson, just fine. However, I have been subjected to something I am allergic to and my body clearly isn't reacting in my favour."

I had no idea what Holmes was allergic to or that he had allergies at all. I asked him.

"What is it you are allergic to? Food? Dust?"

I heard a loud meow and then a hiss from the other room. Oh.

VVVVVVVVVV

I warned you...this story falls under the category of 'awful.' I sincerely apologize to whoever wrote the prompt.


	10. Chapter 10

This one wasn't my favourite, mostly because I know nothing about boxing in this century OR the last one...so yeah, I tried.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Prompt: BOXING, MCMURDO

"Holmes, if you go out there, you will be killed! That man is twice your size and has way more experience than you do."

"Yes to the former, that much is obvious. As to the latter, my dear Watson, I am certain you are wrong. I have much more experience than him and have done training inside and _out_side of the boxing pit. Do not worry yourself, man. I'll win. In fact, I placed a wager for you."

I sighed in defeat and annoyance. Holmes saw my frustration and tried to soothe my mood.

"I have fought him before. McMurdo, his name is. He looks more frightening than he actually is. I can win against him again, I am positive."

A man announced for the fighters to get ready. I internally asked myself why I had let Holmes talk me into coming. I knew he had boxed but I had never actually seen him fight against another man before.

"A clean game, Holmes." The man said. "none of this 'I predicted his move and prevented it' stuff anymore. You put two of my men in the hospital for using your brain. They brought in money and now I'm losing it again tonight. You had best watch yourself or that brain will be knocked out of you."

"I assure you that if your boxers would fight with their brains instead of their fists, they could be as good as me. Maybe you ought to get a better trainer."

"_I_ am their trainer." The man said, obviously annoyed.

"Then you _really_ ought to consider my suggestion."

The man grumbled and Holmes smirked, getting into the pit. I watched as he fought McMurdo and got knocked down over and over by the huge fighter. Holmes wasn't doing badly, though. McMurdo was having trouble keeping up with Holmes' fast moves.

With a left hook to the jaw, Holmes had defeated his opponent. The crowd cheered and Holmes left the boxing pit, a triumphant smile on his face along with the redness on his eye that would surely bruise tomorrow.

We collected our winnings and left for Baker Street.

VVVVVVVVVVV

The next one will be up soon. It is written but not typed...it's so fantastic! (well...the_ idea_ was anyways, which isn't really mine. It belongs to whoever wrote the prompt. Haha)


End file.
